Love Prohibited
by A's Huntress
Summary: Annabeth can't help but fall for a tall, black haired, muscular boy with piercing green eyes, and she can't stay away. They have a past no one knows about that is a constant reminder of all they did, all they shared, all they lost. The question is - what DID happen?


"Is he here yet?" Hazel questioned between laughs. She sat on the couch with her boyfriend, Leo. They were fake wrestling and tickling each other, pleads of surrender escaping Hazel's mouth as she begged for forgiveness. Annabeth loved hanging out with her best friends, but sometimes she wished she was still in a relationship so she didn't have to third wheel. She missed her ex boyfriend, he had only broken up with her a week or two before. It was still fresh and an open wound in situations like the one occurring now.

She giggled watching the couple take the other down, her phone buzzing in her hand. Looking down to check who reached her, she smiled a genuine smile.

"Is that Percy?" Hazel smirked, she knew the look on Hazel's face. Quickly hiding her emotions she answered.

"Yeah it is, he said he's leaving his house now", Hazel and Leo went back to kicking and screaming as Annabeth went back to smiling, looking down so no one could read her expression.

As a few minutes went by they put the movie in, Annabeth hated Suicide Squad but she couldn't care less about the movie, she knew she would be distracted by the beautiful boy next to her. That is, if he even sat next to her.

However, there was an unspoken issue. Percy was not only one of Annabeth's best friends, he was also Jason's best friend - Annabeth's ex boyfriend. She knew she couldn't ever act on anything she felt, but she'd been interested in him for awhile and now she was single.. She knew it sounded bad, but it wasn't like she ever cheated on Jason, she loved him. But now she was realizing she had this desire to get near Percy, to listen to him - to feel him. Not in a sexual way, she just wanted to make physical contact, she craved it.

Hephaestus, Leo's dog, started barking and they knew Percy had arrived at the house.

"Brady, will you go get the door for Percy?" Leo asked his little brother who had just come down the stairs. Before Brady could even answer, Annabeth hopped off the couch with new found energy to answer the door, to see him.

"I'll get it!" she said already half way up the stairs. She opened the door with passion and wrapped her arms around the tall, black haired and muscular teenager.

"Percy!" she screamed, "I've never been more excited to see another human being!"

"Has it really been that bad?" Percy chuckled, gladly embracing her slim body pressed against his.

"Yes!" she said, not letting go. When she finally did, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She turned around to lead them down the stairs to start the movie.

There was another problem besides being totally interested with her ex boyfriend's best friend, she didn't even know if he had reciprocated feelings for her. He would make comments every once in awhile that she thought maybe he was interested in her too, but then again, his best friend is having a hard time with a break up and he would never try and get with his ex girlfriend, right? Right?

Annabeth sat on the couch and prayed Percy would sit next to her. To her surprise, he did. And they were close. Too close. But no one said anything, no one dared to accuse them of trying anything, they knew better.

For the next hour they sat arm to arm, inching closer and closer every few minutes until they couldn't get any closer. Percy would move every once in awhile, and Annabeth thought it was a sign that he didn't want anything to do with her. But he'd always come back, and she wasn't giving up. She knew if Jason ever found out he would be furious and it would ruin Percy and Jason's friendship.. But there was just something about Percy she couldn't quite put her finger on. Something she wanted- no, needed, to find out. They sat with their arms crossed flat against their abdomens, hands getting closer and closer to the other, but their arms blocking any sight of it.

Throughout the movie she could see Percy out of the corner of her eye, and he was looking at her too, trying to be sneaky but failing. She just wanted him to do something, to initiate something, but she knew he wouldn't because of Jason. He was too good of a friend. So it looked like it was up to her. She really didn't want to hurt Jason, she just wanted to try something new..

During a scene of the movie, a song came on and she took that as initiative. She began to tap her finger to the beat on the side of his stomach, that's how close they were. It was simple but she knew it worked because he began to do it back. They giggled and continued to do that for a few more songs as they came played in the background.

As the movie was fast approaching the end, she knew something had to happen soon or it never would, and she would never get another opportunity. She had sat next to him with her fingers lightly trailing his stomach, when her fingers ran into his. Nothing happened, but with her heart racing she decided to go for it. Annabeth started to run her fingers over his lightly, and he did the same back to her.

Finally, he slowly interlocked his fingers with hers. _He did want it!_ She thought to herself, she was right!

She smiled contently, their hands intertwined and no one but them knew what was going on. Her heart did a somersault.

But after a minute, she knew everything was a bad idea no matter how badly she wanted it. She let go and started tracing his fingers like before.

Turning to face him she said, "you know this is a bad idea right?" under her breath. He turned to look at Hazel and Leo talking on the other end of the couch, not making eye contact with Annabeth.

"I know," he whispered, still not looking at her.

"He's your best friend," She started to say.

"We'll talk about this later," he turned back to the TV. They both got quiet. Their hands interlacing again. She could feel her own hands shaking like crazy and his were worse. They both knew what they were doing, what they were getting into and what they were going to ruin if anyone found out. But they never did pull their hands away, they stayed linked until the movie ended.

What no one else knew was that this wasn't the first time she had felt like this for Percy, and it wasn't the first time he had felt anything for Annabeth. The gang had only been friends since the beginning of their sophomore year of college when Annabeth started dating Jason. However, Percy and Annabeth met a long time ago, and their chemistry soared since the beginning..


End file.
